memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gvsualan/archive
Please leave your questions and comments below. Previous talk pages are archived here. Picture resizing Gvsualan - can you tell me what you changed in the Image:Xindi_weapon_path.jpg file to reduce the size? That way I can do it before uploading next time and save others the effort. Thanks! --Jim 01:20, 11 July 2006 (UTC) * I use MSPaint, and simply open the file with it, make a minor change to it, or make a change and undo the change so it goes back to its previous dimensions then resave it as a .jpg and it seems to compress most any potentially large image size. --Alan del Beccio 01:25, 11 July 2006 (UTC) what's the easiest way to revert the Unnamed Earth starships page now that I've mucked it up? Jim 03:19, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Your CSS file I hate to be the one telling you this, but your current CSS file is not allowed by Wikia according to this page. -- Cid Highwind 21:32, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *Alright, however, I do protest and feel that they do violate my privacy. Afterall, they are based on or identical to whatever page I visit or term I type in the search bar, and in most cases spam-like in nature, and therefore would appear to threaten the security of my computer. More, they are damn annoying in terms of being something else to accidently click on my screen, especially when using a laptop and an oversensitive touch pad mouse. --Alan del Beccio 21:51, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Any protests should be added to that Wikia page - protesting among ourselves won't help much, I'm afraid. I believe that these ads aren't really violating anyone's privacy, though, and am pretty certain that simply making them invisible won't help with any potential privacy violations... -- Cid Highwind 22:09, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Hi again. I brought the above up in a discussion I had with Angela today, and apparently the policy page I quoted is only meant to be in effect for whole projects, not for individual changes to that stylesheet. Sorry for any inconvenience... :) -- Cid Highwind 17:38, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Re: images Yes i know i uploaded them before i had reread the image guide as it had been sometime, however tehy should be alright there is a description on the image pages. MatthewFenton 21:57, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Delete of anti-tachyon? Just curious, why did you delete "anti-tachyon"? There is at least one canon reference to it, VOY "Endgame", so it is possible it could have been developed into an article, at least a stub. I know it was terribly inaccurate (that's why I put the PNA on it), but I think it deserves to be developed. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:36, 14 July 2006 (UTC) * As it was, it could have fit under one of two factors for an immediate delete. It was both a sub-stub and near-patent nonsense: as in, it wasn't even a single, complete, well-structured sentence, etc. If you so wish to try it again, feel free, but regardless, what was there was not worth the contribution, nor worth making this big of deal about. Additionally, when you add a pna-incomplete (or any template that says "see talk page") be sure to add content to the talk page or the pna will be removed. Additionally, if you knew the source of the link, why add a pna-cite, rather than simply finding the source reference and citing it? --Alan del Beccio 22:42, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the fast response. As for the PNA cite thing, I did not know the actually source until I started investigating after the article was deleted. Also, it would not seem to make sense to add a citation to an article when the contents are utter nonsense, but only when it is accurate to some extent. Maybe I am wrong. I will probably not start an article myself, as without the episode, I am not certain what exactly anti-tachyons were. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:47, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :Speaking of... I've re-created it, and tried to make it something akin to realistic. Hopefully it's not quite so much crap now. Gotta love it. -- Sulfur 23:09, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Image sizing Hi, I noticed some of the images you were changing to reduce file size were ones I uploaded. I am interested to learn what you did, the quality does not look any worse, and the resolution is unchanged. How did you shrink the file size, so that I can upload them smaller? --OuroborosCobra talk 03:19, 15 July 2006 (UTC) * Not to make this too easy for you...but read the first comment on my talk page. --Alan del Beccio 03:29, 15 July 2006 (UTC) **Oh. **Is embarrassed now** Well, thanks for the help. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:34, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Star Trek vs. Star Wars comment Yo, Alan. Just a question regarding your comment on the Vfd regarding the Star Trek versus Star Wars page: I did initially remove the content of the article and moved the discussion at Vfd to Possible copyright infringements, but according to the user who posted it, material at Wookieepedia is under the GDFL copyright license. Since I have absolutely no clue about all the things which copyrights restrict, Does this mean it's still a copyvio here on MA? --From Andoria with Love 04:03, 15 July 2006 (UTC) This is Janeway4497, i normally do as what you reccomended, but i frogot. Thank you for your help. 70.48.114.220 01:53, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Sisko Pic I see that the pic sisko2375.jpg was reverted by you. I see you making other changes to the page, but please understand that I'm just trying to use my graphics editing capability to make the image properly viewable. The raw screen cap is just too dark to view. I don't want to get into an editing war. --Bfgreen 02:04, 27 July 2006 (UTC) * What are you talking about? you might want to check the history, all I did was add a category to the image. however, since you brought it up, the image is now much too bright. Aside from not looking *natural* its looks almost washed out, I see no enhancements in what you did. --Alan del Beccio 02:11, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Spectre of the Gun (your last update) It is probably an error but the biggest part of "Spectre of the Gun"'s article was erased a few hours ago by your last update (even the summary ends brutally). I think as you're an admin, that the other admins didn't check and notice it before. - Philoust123 21:25, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :You dont have to be an admin to fix what happen to "Spectre", and im not sure why you felt it was up to an admin to fix it. All I did, and all you had to do, was go open the last version of the page in the history and re-add the renamed image link in place of the old link and all would have been well. --Alan del Beccio 22:39, 28 July 2006 (UTC) I've forgotten to respond, sorry. Indeed, I realized it works well by editing the version by date. I always thought it doesn't work so. I remember I tried it a few months ago, but I think it didn't work the first time : in my memories, when I edited the version by date (01/01/2006 for example), it edited the last version (today for example). So, there are 2 possibilities : 1. I was drunk, stupid or crazy :) 2. There was a problem with MA-fr that was resolved since. Because of this believes, the diff version of the edits was the only possibility to resolve the problem and there were too much formatting for me to handle with, that's why I've asked an admin. - Philoust123 13:55, 16 August 2006 (UTC) 66.98.168.78 Just thought I'd let you know that this IP belongs to the same troublemaker who was creating nonsense articles earlier. --From Andoria with Love 01:29, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Tret's Species Re: i'm perfectly capable of fixing my own links after moving pages if I'm allowed to finish one job at a time :Yeah, but the problem initially arose as I was working through those and fixing the links in the first place to at least make them correct. When I started, you'd last done anything with those pages about 30 minutes before, so when I saw the broken links, I started to change them, and as I was doing so, that was when you starting moving the pages and changing them around. So, we ended up working at cross purposes for a few minutes there. -- Sulfur 02:31, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :: As I said, when doing what I was doing, you can really only do one thing at a time, esp. when you are going back and getting quotes, screencaps, etc..and hence why it looks as if I am inactive at times. This stuff happens when you multi-task an entire episode and when you make contributions that go above and beyond the cosmetics. Also, my original point being: if I break links in a delete or page move I will correct them, it's all part of the job-- otherwise it become rather difficult to work when you get edit conflicts while doing site/page maintenance. --Alan del Beccio 02:39, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ,monkey and his sig I don't know if you noticed, but the 'o' in User:,monkey's signature is a redlink to Humpbacked monkey for whatever reason. The number of links to it are already starting to add up, and I'm not entirely convinced that it should ever exist here, but it will eventually (on a recache) show up on the Most Wanted Pages. As it stands, it already has as you can likely see. Just thought that I'd bring it to your attention -- Sulfur 15:37, 10 August 2006 (UTC) mirror porthos talk page thing Sorry about that. When I read the comment, my brain only saw "How many dogs played mirror Porthos". Guess I really need this vacation more than I thought. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:52, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Image upload Sorry about uploading an identical image over yours. I did not see that you had done it when I was working on it myself. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:31, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Re: Life span Nice work on the Life span article! -- Renegade54 20:43, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Parodies page separation Heya, Alan. Would you care to do the honors and split up the Star Trek parodies article as you suggested on the Vfd? I'm not 100% sure how to do it myself, and after last night, I dare not attempt it. But I do think splitting it up really is the best way to handle the increasing length of that article as well as the Star Wreck page. --From Andoria with Love 00:42, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :(Continuation from above) Actually, would it just be okay if the article was split up simply using copy and paste? If so, I can certainly do that, but if several merges are required, then I'll leave to you. --From Andoria with Love 22:58, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :: I think cut and paste is fine in this case as long as the page remains a "hub" and as long as we are not deleting any history...have done similar stuff in disambiguating pages in the past, including Unnamed Romulans, etc. --Alan del Beccio 23:00, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :::Just for the record, i have already left one addition split off from the hub, via a disambiguative title -- Star Trek parodies (Star Wreck) seemed large enough to carry its own. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:03, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Re@Alan – Alrighty, I'll get on that then. Thanks! Re@Mike: Can't that be moved to Star Trek parodies (literature)? (reply on my talk page please) --From Andoria with Love 23:05, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Ménage à Troi lk fixes Wouldn't it have been better to fix them so that the titles showed properly as 'Ménage à Troi' rather than 'Menage a Troi'? After all, that's what the episode is titled, no? Just a thought. -- Sulfur 03:13, 26 August 2006 (UTC) * The bot can only do so much. But if you want to be anal about it I can have it go though it again... --Alan del Beccio 03:16, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :* Gxam and I noticed it on the Lwaxana Troi page and thought it'd be better to display the accents, and then decided since the Menage a Troi page is just a redirect, they may as well all link straight there as well. So our main intent was to have the accents displayed. --Wobbles 03:22, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Solar System Poster Hi Alan! The Solar System Poster arrived today. If you are interested in what is depicted, join IRC or contact me per e-mail (the address is all over ex-astris-scientia). Just wanted to let you know ;-) --Jörg 19:43, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :IRC and I'll explain! ;-) --Jörg 23:27, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Re: Image citations, etc That seems highly ungrateful! I went out of my way to provide this site with screencaps. It's the last time I'll be doing that, that's for sure! What's to stop you from adding the citations yourself if you see it as such a high priority - pure laziness? I'm no longer interested in Trek, anyway, and only continue to contribute here to help out without watching any of the old, boring series again. There are far more members of this site who are obviously interested in Trek and have more time in their days. Sorry, but I do neither. --Defiant 00:09, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :I know that laziness is hardly true of you. However, frankly, I couldn't think of any other reason why you didn't just add the image citation, etc. to the image yourself instead of making the extra step to contact me about it before the information was added to the image page, adding an additional step in proceedings and wasting time by doing that. Honestly, much of my above comment seems pretty silly - it's not the purpose of this site to provide users with gratitude, nor do I expect that (most of the time). I guess I was just tired, my apologies. Had I not been sleepy, I would not have been making such irrational statements and certainly would not have expected gratitude. I agree that you do go out of your way to provide valuable contributions to MA, keep up the good work. :) --Defiant 12:13, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Poor article quality Admittedly, the entry you highlighted was one of the ones about which I had considerable doubts, and my feelings won't be terribly hurt if it gets deleted. In my defense, I point out that I wanted to distinguish an article which can improve, and for which I did have a citation (Revolution), from an alternative use of the same term that's arguably relevant to the Trek universe and almost surely capable of being cited properly (Revolution (physics). ...On consideration, I think I'm sounding a bit like an idiot who's probably created unnecessary work for others, though. Don't make the misapprehension that I'm taking myself all that seriously. Persist1 21:01, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Royal Vandal Kingdom *Im sorry but may the RVK please have a base here. We are very week and could use your help. D. Coldheart 22:44, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ** I think I already gave you the answer to that. --Alan del Beccio 22:51, 8 September 2006 (UTC) *I know its bad but listen. We are trying to revive wikia. Theirs a problem with wikia... D. Coldheart 22:53, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ** Whatever the case may be, your article does not fit into the *new article* critera this site has established. In fact, it has ZERO to do with Trek, therefore, it doesn't belong here. --Alan del Beccio 22:57, 8 September 2006 (UTC) *Listen one of the administrators of wikia is corrupt. She is using a proxy used by vandals of the International Society of Vandals, RVK's mortal enemy. She is supplying them with full acess to vandalize sites and Memory Alpha is on the hit list! D. Coldheart 23:00, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ** First off, there are no female admins on M/A, and secondly, you can maintain your "base" from your user page. --Alan del Beccio 23:04, 8 September 2006 (UTC) *Just warning you, D. Coldheart spams and troll-feeds a lot about this junk over at other Wiki's, so you may want to ban him. If you don't believe me, search for his user name, or Von Wolsken, a sockpuppet of his, on Star Wars Fanon Wiki or Wookiepedia and see his contributions. Master 76 *No the wikia admins! ANGELA SANSEE, THE HEAD ADMINISTRATORS ONE OF THEM IS CORRUPT! D. Coldheart 23:11, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Skrreean skin condition I apologize for not following proper procedures when removing the information regarding the Skrreean skin condition; it won't happen again. I honestly didn't see the scene you mention when I watched the episode recently. Perhaps it was cut in syndication? --Shawn81 08:12, 15 September 2006 (UTC) * No Prolem. If you saw it on SpikeTV, the chances are very good that it was cut. Otherwise, I will check my DVD to confirm the dialogue and move the text accordingly. --Alan del Beccio 13:35, 15 September 2006 (UTC)